War (The Ultima Anime Crossover Continues!)
by GengArbok
Summary: The Epic Saga Continues! Reviews wanted. Rated R for a bit of *ahem* stuff in it. What exactly happened during that 2 week period in which the rockets took the world?


War (The Ultimate Anime Crossover)  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer in Chapter one thank you. I shan't waste any more disclaimer time.  
  
  
Narqev sat in thought. He had the girl, but she was unconscious, perhaps from fright. He sighed. Then he thought of his power to infiltrate dreams and subtly manipulate wills to his aims. He laughed himself silly as he gave the slight contortion to Butch and Cassidy to make them attack the surrounding area. He bent the wills of the people they enslaved, albeit not very much to make them fall down in fear. He grinned. The plan was in motion.  
Raye awoke. She notices several things. One, she seemed weightless. Two, she was *ahem* in the au natural state. Three, her arms and legs were held down by something very slimy and wet. She couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, two large yellow eyes appeared in the darkness. She shrieked in horror, remembering the eyes from the point when she fainted from pure terror. Its mandibles clicked back and forth, and it drew near to her. She quivered, and was praying for it not to kill her, in whatever sinister way. It heard this thought quite clearly and spoke, "I will not hurt you, delicate creature." Her eyes widened at the creature's voice, similar to the dream spider's voice, but different in the way of softness it now had. It purred to her, and put its claw on her cheek. She shivered from the coldness; the strange spike felt somewhat like an iciness of steel. "You are the one who is to give me doubt, says the prophecy. I need to study you." With that she felt it gently pick her up and feeling the slimy cords recede. Its claws surrounded her, forming a sort of living blanket of warmth, for she was very cold. The claws prodded and poked at every spot on her, and I mean every spot. She gasped when it touched the *ahem again* sensitive areas, leaving her feeling very desecrated. The claws receded, and she was left in the warmth of the legs, which were a soft and yet firm leathery feel, with a little fuzz covering them.  
Narqev moved his upper portion to the front of the ship, in quite a good mood. He had a full readout of the anatomy of the one named Peace. His monitoring devices showed she was an average human, but with a high amount of Chlieshrea (pronounced: KLI-est-ree-ah). This was a factor that proved her being Peace. Her eyes also showed it; the fire within them showed she had the gift of prophecy.  
Narqev looked at the plan chipped away at the world, then cackled insanely.  
Back at the farm the Senchi had rented for their big vacation, Serena was sitting there staring at Raye's empty bed, the tears in her eyes welling up. "So… it was true. The dream was true. She was the one of Peace. It wanted to study her…" She couldn't go on, and Darien, who had just run into the room, saw the bed, realized what happened wrapped his arm around his girl's shoulders, feeling some mixed emotions. He felt rage, sadness, worry, foreboding, and care all at once. His rage and sadness were at, of course, Raye's disappearance, while his worry and foreboding lay at the possibility that the dream was real. His care was for Serena to stop crying, and to give her reassurance that Raye would be found. "Serena, there is nothing we could have done, the dream held us until it was gone and it was then that it took Raye, as soon as we woke up. Don't worry Serena, he couldn't have traveled far. We will find him!" She blinked back tears. "We should get everyone in the area to help search." "I agree. The rest of the girls must have woken up by now from the scream." "No, I mean anyone we can find in the area. Like that farm we saw as we were traveling here, there was a guy out there sweeping the steps. We could get them to help us!" "Alright then. I will go alert the other farm, which undoubtedly heard that sound." Serena ran down stairs, grabbing Mina and Amy, and told them what happened. They quickly ran around the house, shaking the sleepily disturbed scouts who heard the scream, but didn't wake up totally. In the basement, where Amara had set up one room and Michelle had assembled the other (you know the partition type), hadn't heard the scream, and got up immediately.  
Darien was at the door of the farm in about 3 minutes, making a world record sprint if not anything else. A sleepy dark-haired guy opened the door, and looked at Darien in his PJs. "Uh, may I help you?" "Yes! There has been an abduction!" "WHAT? A kidnapping!? I will get the others!" And Tenchi ran inside and screamed the house awake. Soon Ashco the gundams and the Tenchi gang were all at work, seeing as they were nice people. Washu ran some tests on the area, while Pikachu lit up the night repeatedly, in short bursts to act as a homing beacon. Aeka and Ryoko weren't so thrilled however, and they sat back, still drowzee, I mean drowsy! They had just gotten used to the little yellow lightning rat, and the entire specie of pokemon, so they were a little unenthusiastic.  
"Hey, I found something!" Ash cried out. The whole crowd came over and  
Ash holding up some mucky substance. Pikachu stuck out its tongue in disgust. "Yea, I don't like it, either." called a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see Duo, who had been missing for some time. "I have been up here, monitoring the sky and energy levels, they have been acting up so effectively, that without a magnet of two, all usually good tools would be ineffective." Washu smacked herself, and Quatre looked amazed. "How did you know all that, Duo?" "I don't always sleep through my science courses." He grinned at Quatre. "Luckily my fellow pilots, that we stored our suits in the forests near here." "Oh! That's what those big metal things we passed over were." Said Ash. "Ash… please tell me your friend with the snake didn't go across them." "Uh, well I won' tell you then.." Ash sweatdropped, as Brock was gone to go get groceries at the little shop on the roadside, saying that he wanted to cook again, and he had to get just the right stuff. Brock came up with the groceries. Ash filled him in, and pulled out a map. "So, this search could take weeks, huh?" "Yeah, it could take that much for a full search." said Misty, wanting in on the conversation. Tracy was still looking for his pokemon, when out of the blue, "SCYTHER!" Scyther landed, getting looks from all. "Marill mari! "Veno nat!" Marill and Venonat hopped out of Scyther's bladed arms. "Scyther, Scythe! Scyther!" "Scyther, we already found Togepi," said Misty. Scyther sweatdropped.  
The whole group was talking and discussing the disappearance when….  
"Prepare for Trouble!!"  
"And make it double!!"  
"To protect the world from devestation!!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!!"  
"JESSI!!"  
"JAMES!!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!!  
"Meowth! Dat's right!!  
  
Ashco sweatdropped, and everyone else looked puzzled. "Who are you people?" said Wufei. Team Rocket in their oh-so-fashionable stance, fell down.  
"We are the greatest of evil!" "And the most powerful of the wicked!"  
"And the stupidest people on earth," muttered Misty. The crowd snickered.  
Jessi sighed. "Oh what is the point, we are off the team. We found out about Butch and Cassidy taking over Team Rocket. They will kill us if we ever show our faces." She looked like a normal person, Ash thought. She seemed almost to tears. James put his hand on her shoulder. "Its okay Jess." "No, it isn't. Cassidy has always wanted me dead. We didn't mean to get so involved in the team. They forced us into it. We will die if we go back. I have no life other than Team Rocket." She sat crying, trying to hide her tears from the crowd of people.  
James looked very sad and sat with her. Meowth looked down. Ash thought that they needed a second chance. "Hey guys, uh, you can stay with us if you want, right, Tenchi?" "Um, sure. Just don't steal anything." James looked up, and stared at Ash and Tenchi. "You mean… You would accept us even after every single dirty trick we have played on you? Every single one hundred fifty-seven of them?"  
"Uh, one hundred fifty-seven? Well, I now have some reasonable doubt," Tenchi sweatdropped. "But I guess you can stay, seeing as you have no where else to go."  
Jessi pulled her head up. "Thank you." She said quietly. James called out Weezing and it brought down the Meowth Balloon. Meowth had stayed silent throughout all of this. "Hey, Pikachu." "Pika?" "I'm sorry fer all da times we tried ta catch ya." "Pika pika, chu." "Yeah? Tanks." Meowth gave a cat grin. "Pika pika, chu chu pichu!" "Wha? A goil missin'? We'll help!"   
And during their search, Team Rocket was taking the world by storm, killing no one, just enslaving them, their will bent slightly to give them the power needed. Narqev's abilities with this were quite useful. His other power was the insectoid army that attacked along side the Rockets. The grunts of his army were small wolf like creatures with sharp teeth and claws. They ran into a battle at full speed, slashing the weapons in half and leaving the defenders, um, well defenseless.   
The air bases he talked of were very real; huge structures in the sky held up by air flaps that would eject the air in a spiral through a series of wing-like appendages. The whole flying base itself was a living organism, created of an unearthly specie of beasts. Its surface area (of about 60 square feet [30 square meters] in area) consisted of an egg-spawning organ in the center of the out-of-shape circular platform. Huge vines were tripped off the side and onto the ground, allowing the smaller land-bound beasts leave to the ground below. On the underside of the platform, there were huge caverns where the flying insects resided. There were only a few in the Rocket controlled area at the time, but there were bound to be more as the Rockets took more and more of the world as their own.  
Narqev watched as his allies took the few colonies in space, which the humans had built. He saw them attack the western hemisphere of the planet, after just fourteen Earth rotations. He saw each and every detail of the Rockets, taking and manipulating a will of a key soldier, making him have more courage, taking away his strength, subtly making a powerful warrior out of him, then taking his enemy and weakening them. He laughed as the main government building of the Western Hemisphere, a white structure, fell to the Rockets in a single day. He was quite merry, as his plan had taken a great effect to the planet. His insect aerial bases spread and numerated, while he changed the will of his fighters to obey Rocket commands, and only those who he chose could control them.  
During this world domination, the search for Raye didn't give up. They searched and searched and searched, But finally they sat down and wondered if she was simply gone. Soon Serena was one of the only left looking for her, as the others had lost hope. Even Serena gave up after a while, and she decided her friend was gone, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
They got on with their vacation, not knowing of the terrible thing that had happened, only noticing a slight change in the color of the sky. It's blue tint had gotten grayer and grayer. Soon the entire sky was totally gray. This is when our heroes began to notices something. It was confirmed when Brock went to go get groceries, and was attacked by several small creatures with sharp teeth. He had called out Onix and it took them out. He rushed back to the "farm square" as they dubbed it, and told everyone what happened. They now knew that something was afoot. They decided to see what was going on, because something was not at all right.  
Narqev moved his upper body into the hold, which he carried the girl in. She looked at him, his total prisoner. He gave her some of the ground "bread" which his minions collected, and got her some water from the food stores. He sighed and left her, for she wasn't eating until he left, he could see in her eyes.  
He gazed down at the Earth again, his sky bases not able to be seen alone, but he saw a great collection of them covering the earth. He saw that the world was his.  
Ash looked up into the night sky as he walked on the path away from the farms. He knew that, up there, there was an answer to all of it.  
  
"Alright, then. It is time to prepare… to prepare for war."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
Ok now. This chapter got a little *ahem* bad with the Raye/Narqev bit. But it was part of my idea, so I had to put it up, and I kept is as mild as possible, to keep myself from being killed by flames. If you are a fellow writer, you understand.  
The Heroes finally find out what has happened. And now, as Ash said,  
  
"Prepare for war."~~GengArbok  
  
P.S. I need reviews!!! Tell me what you want. I can give it to ya. ~_^  



End file.
